This invention relates to a method of distinguishing voice from noise in order to separate voice and noise periods in an inputted sound signal.
In the past, voice and noise periods in an inputted sound signal were separated by detecting and suppressing only a particular type of noise such as white noise and pulse-like noise. There is an infinite variety of noise, however, and the prior art procedure of choosing a particular noise-suppression method for each type of noise cannot be effective against all kinds of noise generally present.